Hang tags are a ubiquitous means for hanging products and product packaging on shelves, racks, and fixtures in commercial settings for display and sale. These tags are generally attached and/or incorporated into the product packaging, allowing the package to conveniently hang from rods or other similar fixtures.
Unfortunately, traditional hang tags often require specific product package architecture. For example, traditional hang tags may be integrated into a sealed plastic package, which may result in more plastic waste than is necessary and/or be unsightly to customers. In addition, packaging assemblies involving nested, separable boxes may rely on unappealing and/or cumbersome adhesives to prevent the package from falling apart.